Got to Make a Memory
by Sue Doe Nyhm
Summary: BEING REVISED. combo of HP, van helsing, push, borne movies, xmen, and MORE. 1st fan fic! a girl wakes up with NO memory at all. she will do ANYthing to get her past back, but are some things better left forgotten?
1. Ch1 Wake up

_Ugghh my head! Wow! Must have banged it off something hard!_

I opened my eyes and sat up.

_Wow what the heck happened._

All I could do was rub my forehead. _Jeez,_ I felt like I ran into something hard. I closed my eyes and tried to squint out the pain. That throbbing ache started to grow. I moved my fingers along my forehead and tried to massage my pain away…_haha no luck there_.

"Hey, Mary, we got's ta go. They won't like what ya done ta dis place"

_Where the heck am I?_ I blinked a couple times as I turned to look at the voice that just spoke. A man was towering over me. His brown, wavy hair encompassed an adorable face, before I could look at him closer my head throbbed again. I moaned as I closed my eyes again and rubbed it. _Whoa, where am I, what is going on, who is this,…who am I?_ I shook my head, took a deep breath. My senses slowly started to creep up as my throbbing started to lower. Sounds that I never had noticed filled my ears and my headache almost disappeared. I could here sirens in the distance gradually get louder… and smell…umm…I took a deep breath….ash and cigar? I tilted my head back and looked up at the man; _no duh_, he had a cigar lit in his mouth. I rolled my eyes at my own stupidity and breathed again. _Man, I could use one right now._ I closed my eyes as I breathed in the aroma of the sweet tobacco. That sensation began to calm me down, just that second-hand smoke. I don't know how it did that, but just for one moment I laid back and forgot my fears…just breathed.

"Man! Wat happen to ya?" I slowly opened my eyes and saw him staring at my head in this…well weird way. His one eyebrow was raised and he wore a frown of confusion.

_What do you mean what happened to me? Who is this guy? He just comes running up here talking to me like he knows me. Ok I must know him from somewhere…think…think…nothing! Wait what? I can't remember. _I started to freak out at that point, my own eyebrows scrunched together in thought. My memory, gone? _No, no, no, stop being melodramatic. I probably am just having a brain freeze up! Yea. Or I'm dreaming._ I took my eyes off of the man and looked around for any possible clue._ Wait it looks like I've been through a LOT. Maybe I just… need to go somewhere else. I'm just…short circuiting._

I realized that I was lying on the ground the whole time with my hands behind my, supporting the upper half of my body. _Well that's embarrassing, just sitting there chilling in the dirt._ I quickly jumped up onto my feet and stood up. I noticed to dirt that was covering my blue jeans and black tank top so I started to brush it off.

"You'd best b getten outta here." The man spoke, interrupting my clean-off. "Coppers ain't gonna like ya fer wat u did here." I gazed up at him in question, _what did I do? _He was looking over his shoulder while I was looking at him. I noticed first how short I was…not that much, but he was still more then a tad taller. Then his words sunk in _what's up_? I took a step to his side in the direction that he was facing. My mouth dropped as I saw maybe 20 cop cars were pouring in about 200 feet away. Then I looked at my surroundings. I was outside, in some sort of…facility. Dirty concrete towers were towering everywhere. Dust also had risen around us, clouding my view slightly of distant objects. I took a deep breath and smelled something fresh…water? I follow my nose around to point to the source of the scent and I saw another 200feet away a medium sized river. I followed it upstream to see how long it stretched, but the top half got lost in the dust. I could see the same river wrap around the land from both of my sides and behind, I judged from that that water surrounded the place, _island. _It also looked like the only way to leave was a single bridge to my right, I made note of that…_you know… just in case_. I took my eyes off the water to see the rest of this island. Something strange hopped into my vision as I gazed at the bottom of the tower closest to the bridge. I saw a neon yellow blur appear in the dust and I squinted to see it, luckily the dust also started to settle. I could now make out that it was a yellow rectangle sign with some sort of black letters. A few seconds later I saw it said, in bold writing "Warning, contents very reactive." I thought about that and frowned. _Wait why would they need that sign, must be there for a reason…holy crap…reactive…. am I in a reactor! _I took another deep breath and smelled that foul smell…._nuclear? Nuclear reactor! How'd I end up here? Wait…HIM! _ I shot a glance back at the man next to me who, too, was surveying the scene. _It's got to be him. He knew something… and I'd take ANY info at this point. _

I turned to face him and grabbed the opening of his brown coat in my fists and pulled him to me. I had to look up at his face and for that moment, I saw the most terrified and shocked face ever! Then before I could process what had happened, his terror was wiped from his face and returned to a black, almost 'your pathetic' type of gaze. I looked back down at my hands around his coat, shocked that I had even done that. I got ready to let go and just apologize for that weird event, but then a sudden click happened in my head, _I got to get something out of this guy and scaring him is the best way to do it, shake him up a bit._ I growled and shook him a bit. I gritted my teeth and stared intensely back into his eyes. _Whoa, where'd that come from?_ I kept that stare going, not sure what to do. I felt terrible inside, but at the same time, I _need _answers.

"Whoa, whoa, wait" he rose his hand and lightly touched my shoulder, "I'm a friend. Trust me." I looked into those reassuring eyes, trying to find some sort of lie. _Wait, wait a minuet! Give this guy the benefit of the doubt! He may actually help you! What kind of cruel beast are you?_ I nodded and slowly pushed him back and removed my hands. _What else am I supposed to do. He might be right. Well I'm never going to know unless I trust him._

"Come on…follow me!" He started to run. I stood there a minuet just contemplating what to do. He ran not where I thought he would to get out of here…but rather in the opposite direction of the bridge. I looked at the bridge then looked at him, why does he want to go closer in the island, the exit is right here. He stopped and turned around, clearly shocked that I was no longer following him. He gave me a questioning look and raised his hands. "Ya comen'" I exhaled slowly and nodded. I didn't like the feeling of this, but I listened anyway. I quickly caught up to him and we started running faster. I grew more suspicious with every step, but I still followed him. I had to look around for a hint to where he was going…or where I was...something to snap me back to reality. All I could see was rubble, dust, and those dang towers. Something blew up, and shattered EVERYTHING in sight. But it was strange, I couldn't see any people except me, the man, and the cops. _Normally in an explosion you see chaos, and nothing but people running around like idiot, __but not here_. _Not a single human being_.

And as if on cue, I saw someone lying down. I don't know what but...something made me freeze where I was. I stared at the person and dropped my mouth. _What HAD happened here?_ I seemed to forget where I was and I ran over to the body. It was a man, he was so...hansom. I touched his face softly, _he's still warm. He must have died recently_. I grazed my fingers down his pale skin and checked his pulse...none. _Why was he here… And the only person? What killed him?_ And all that happened was questions and more questions building, and building! _how is it that someone can have SO MANY QUESTIONS but...so little answers?_ All I could do was look into those eyes... that, I guess, were so full of life at one point. Something inside me...I don't know what...but something ached, hurt, pain. I raised my two fingers and closed those creamy brown eyes.

"Do ya know him?" the stranger asked. He stood behind me; I could feel his eyes watching my every move. Somehow I just blocked him out. I just didn't care.

"No" I said, but I couldn't help but to keep staring. _What's wrong with me? Haven't u ever seen a dead guy before? ...I don't know! _I chuckled at my own problems and looked back up around me_. Right, I got to stay focused_. But my eyes instinctively returned back to the man. His dusty, brown hair was laying everywhere and his face….looked so peaceful.

"Kay, well we'd better keepa moven" I looked up again, not at the man but rather at the bridge now a long distance away. Something in my gut told me that I shouldn't go with him. It was not because he's dangerous, but instead I needed to sort this out alone. I put on a firm, emotionless face and stood up, facing him.

"No, I'll find my own way." I shook my head at him and read his face closely. I had to admit, he controlled his emotions very well. Not a single emotion I could really tell from that face. He just stood there. _It's the only way I can hope to get everything to comeback to me. maybe if I'm alone, with sometime to think...then maybe... just maybe... I can get SOME memory back._ He smiled slightly and nodded.

"yea, I get it. You always have been more of a loner. It's been a pleasure worken wit ya" he said with a bigger cocky smile. Without another word he turned on his heals and started to run off. I just watched him go. _Maybe I should have gone with him? He seemed to know me._ But something inside of me jerked me toward the bridge. Like some... instinct. _Well, heck, just go with it. _so I stood up, ready to run, when a thought just hit me.

"HEY!" I screamed toward where the man was running. I hoped that I had screamed loud enough for him to hear. A second later, however, he quickly turned around and ceased running. "WHAT'S MY NAME?" I shouted.

"ANA" he simply replied and started running again. I smiled. Ana, I kinda like that. Well one piece of the puzzle is down, a bunch more to go. Now its time to focus, then you can be all happy and proud. I turned and ran in the opposite direction of the man, toward the bridge. It was a little far away, but I could do it. I ducked down behind a large chunk of cement as I heard so voices shouting.

"Did you hear that?

"What? I ain't heard nothen."

"Yea, it sounded like a scream."

"I think we got the menace now."

"Come on, follow me over there" I heard a bunch of car doors slam and ignitions start. I couldn't let them cops see me, what I got from what's-his-face, they were after me. I heard the cars slowly moving, I assumed it was to where I was. _GHAAAHH you idiot!_ And I mentally slapped myself for my own stupidity. I pulled my head slightly around the cement and eyed the cars, just to make sure they were driving toward me, yep slowly but surely they were coming right to where I was hiding. I knew that I had to move away from here, _be a ninja_. I smiled and exhaled deeply as I prepped myself to dart somewhere. Moving to the bridge would be the smartest place, that's really the only way I know how to exit. So, I located another big piece of rubble that was in the direction of the bridge and I took a step toward it.

Before I knew it, I had leaped up and tucked into a perfect summersault-like roll and pressed my back into the new boulder, hiding me from the cops. I widened my eyes and dropped my jaw in amazement. _What the crap just happened_. I smiled and looked at where I had just come from. My eyes widened even more as I realized what I just did. It was like a switch in my brain somewhere had turned itself to auto-pilot mode or something. I just did what came naturally, like a survival instinct. I suddenly heard the cars moving closer so I shook my shockness out of my head. _Focus on the task at hand_. I bent my knees and sunk down into the ground. I stealthfuly crawled until I could see out the other side. I could feel my brain switching back into survival mode and I grabbed the top of the 4ft boulder and pulled my self on top of the rock. Before I was all the way up, I kicked my leg off of the rubble I was on and shot myself a good 7ft to the next hiding place. I landed very softly on my knees and again hid behind the rubble. I was right next to another one of the large towers. I cunningly smiled as I weaved my way, with great ease and slyness around the south end of the tower. I couldn't believe how those blind coppers seeing me! I was PERFECT. My nimble limbs were supporting my flexible body as I weaved around the rubble. It was like my body just moved by itself. I could also sense everything. I could hear each cop move and speak...even breath from a mile away! I could smell them, the exhaust from the car, even the faint hint of peppermint chewing gum…._wait…not good. That means they are to close for comfort_. I made my way to the opposite end of the tower and looked out onto the bridge. There it was. A huge arrogant smile crept its way up my face as I gazed over at my escape. I was untouchable.

NOTHING could catch me!

"WHO GOES THERE?" a voice yelled. _CRAP! One saw me! How'd I slip?_ I feverously snapped my head around me. Then I noticed a look out tower was a good 100ft behind me and a man with binoculars was watching me all along. One of his fat hands was gripping the binoculars while the other was turning white from holding onto the metal railing keeping him from falling down. He was actually in the tower RIGHT BEHIND ME the WHOLE time! _WHATS WRONG WITH YOU, HUH! I should have totally seen YOU watching me! How'd I slip up so bad?_

"GET HER!" a cop yelled into his radio and all together the cars tuned their wheels sharply in my direction.. Panic took my wheel. _And the bridge is RIGHT THERE! Not even 50 ft away! I can still make it, but I can't out run a CAR! I have to try anyway. I will not let them win!_

I focused my eyes on my target, getting to the bridge. Rage filled my stomach as I thought about being captured. _No, not this time_, and I ran for the bridge. I knew had to come up with ANYTHING to get these cars off my tail...and FAST! Desperatly, I looked back at the cars that were speeding my way and I kept sprinting as fast as I could. No matter how far I want those cars were still gaining up on me! _Don't just keep running like an idiot, DO SOMETHING!_

I swiftly ran to the bridge in hope that SOME idea would come.

"There she is. She ain't got no where to run" the cop said on his speaker. The others agreed. _And they are right, OH CRAP! No! Think...think... _then the glorious idea came!

The bridge was maybe 3 stories off of the ground with the murkiest water EVER underneath. _2 choices...either attempt to run across the bridge and hide in the forest up ahead...or jump ._But there was a problem. I didn't know how deep that water was. _That could be 3ft for all I know and I'd go SPLAT!_ _So I can run across the bridge...but it's too far. I won't make it. The coppers will get me, and what will they do to me? Keep me in some dingy prison and say "state your name" and I'll have NO choice but to say "I don't know" and get a one-way ticket to the nut-house. NO! not an option. or...I could... possibly risk it, and jump. I mean from this height I won't die but it'd hurt A LOT! No...I GOT to try..._so I stopped running and climbed onto the metal railing. I was about a quarter way down the bridge which I figured was enough away from the shore to give my some depth, _plus the cops are too close behind you to run any furthe_r. I swung one of my long legs over the railing, followed by the other one and grabbed the railing behind me.

"Wait!" one of them cried into radioed, "she ain't gonna jump, is she? Oh CRAP she is! GET HER BEFORE SHE ESCAPES!" all of the cars suddenly seemed to be going 10times faster than before...trying as HARD as they could to get me. I turned back around and looked at the water. _Come on...DO IT! Look at you, you poor baby! Can't even jump. Ready...1...2...3! _and I did it. I jumped to my death. I knew it...no I was sure of it! Soon I'd hit the bottom and to KER-SPLAT and...and...I hit the water. It took me down, and down, and down. The water was actually pretty deep! And it wasn't just a little stream as i thought before...IT WAS A RIVER! The current started to pull me and toss my body around in it's depths. _I need air...need air...air!_ The current kept me down, like a big hand was holding me, pressing my back to the bottom of its pit. I tried to kick and swim but the river was soooo strong. Panic broke inside of my gut and I felt my heart quicken its pace! _Swim...swim...great now instead of cops killing me, it's WATER! ahhh. _I had to grab something to pull me up, and the current was grabbing me further and further down the river_. HELP! HELP_! I knew no one could hear me, no one cared. I have nothing! No memory, no love, no hope to go somewhere. My arms were flailing in the water, desperate for something to cling onto.

I peeled my eyes open and could see a little up ahead...of course if I thought life couldn't get any worse...IT DID! A massive pile of boulders and river debris were in a mountain on the bottom. At this rate, within a minute, I'd be dragged into them and surely crushed. More panic. My arms went flailing even more! All I could do was say my death prayer and hope God has mercy on my soul, for what ever sins I had committed in my past, I don't know. Something inside of me couldn't help but think there was hope, there HAD to be. God couldn't bring me here and end me in 5min_! God, please help me! I beg u_! That's all I could say, over and over again, that simple prayer for help. I could see the pile clearly now. Then I knew. My time had come. I had no air in my lungs and the current had control. All i could do was close my eyes_... our Father, who art in Heaven, hallowed be thy Name_. How I knew that, I don't know but I kept on_. Thy kingdom come, thy will be done on earth as it is in Heaven. WAIT! Did something hard touch my hand?_ I felt a hard solid run across my hand. _Could it be? Did He answer? _I opened my eyes and saw a huge tree trunk floating right above my hand. Happiness flew in me and my hope, restored! _yes...Yes...YEs. YES YES YES! _I grabbed on with dear life and with all my strength pulled on the tree. I flipped a leg over and felt the air on it. _OXYGEN! _My head rushed to the surface and... I breathed in that sweet air! Never in my LIFE (well the 5min that I knew of) had I ever been as thankful of such a thing as air. We are around it ALL the time, every day and yet...no appreciation. A huge sigh broke through my lips, which were pulled up into the biggest grin known to man. Then as I thought life was all good, the tree turned over in the current, and I was back in the dang water._ Ohh crap! I HATE WATER!_ before I could think another thought I banged my head off of those pile of rocks...

_***BLACKOUT***_

_Wow, my neck STINGS! uuugggghhh. I must be in Heaven._ It was very bright out; even without opening my eyes I knew it. The light pounded at my eyes. I just couldn't handle it now. _Well...it's very bright. But WHOA is it hot...wait...crap...am I in hell? NOOO I CAN'T BE! I haven't been alive long enough to do anything wrong. Nah it's a dream. Lalalalala. I'm going to wake up any second and be in a big, cozy bed and have a home, family. Just wait. AHHH WHAT IS ANNOYINGLY STINGING MY NECK?. _I tried to open my eyes to see where I was, hoping for Heaven, and I couldn't pop open my eyes. All of my energy seemed to have drained out of me. _But, wait, this is a sign. I'm breathing! Good thing. I can tell that it's hot so I got feeling. Maybe try moving._ In an attempt to figure out where I was, I tried moving something small, my finger. _Wow! My finger weighs 3,000,000,000,lbs! Jeez. _But I had to keep trying so after failure one I tried attempt #2. I focused all of my remaining energy on just moving that ONE finger, and it twitched! I moved it, I mean, sure it might not b a lot but its something! Then I wiggled it. _Almost there!_ Then FINNALLY I got control! I moved it all the way! I repeated the same thing with the rest of my body and slowly, but surely, I got some movement. _Now where exactly am I. _I turned my head down to prevent some of the blinding light and opened my eyes a crack..._ well...I definitely ain't in hell_. I quickly closed them back up and tried again, slower, until my eyes adjusted. I was still on the God-given log and floating down the same river.

Slowly, I sat up and my strength was returning to me. First thing I did was glanced around to c where was I. I did not recognize a thing. The water was also a little clearer than before. _I must have been out for a while._ I peered down river and saw the beginnings of a little town. No...Wait... A WHOLE CITY! A great length away, I saw a magnificent city that laid before me. The riverbanks were covered in forest and the city was just in it. Not a single tree was left in the making when the city was made. As soon as the city limits were reached, the trees ended. It was house after house, building after building. a huge building that looked like a church was in the middle, the tallest building. _Wow!_

I tried to recall back the events that just happened and tried to figure out were I was. _Lets see, first I woke up at a nuclear reactor...that's no help. Well, the cops were speaking English, so I'm in America...or Britain...or Canada...or, well, just about everywhere they are SOME English speaking people. So no help. I'm in a forest and its not boiling, but not cold...it's like warm. Looks like summer so it can't be anywhere TOO far up north, can't b the equator, or TOO far south. So SOME help. GHHHAAA what is that stinging?_ I slapped my hand on my neck and _OUCHHHH!_ Sunburn! _Haha great...as if NOTHING else could make my life worse! God must be haven fun up there making MY life miserable. _So I tried to ignore that tingling sensation on my neck.

I was approaching the city more and more. I could see a LOT of people. At first there was a few, then as I came closer more, and MORE! The river I am on has gotten bigger since I hitched on my ride, it's HUGE! And runs right though the city! _image what they would think if they see some...wait let me check...yes, girl riding a log on a river, dirty from head to toe, who has no idea where she is. _I put 2 and 2 together and there was NO way I'm playing out with that scenario. _So let me think...somehow I got to get off and get to land. I CAN'T draw ANY attention to me. If those police are still after me, I can't make this GRAND entrance into the city, otherwise they'd see me. _I had to check the current to see if it was as bad as before. I carefully clasped my hands firmly on the log and put my body into the water, but making sure that I stayed clutched onto the tree. _WOWEE! It's stronger!_ So I crossed off swimming. I looked along the shores. Further up ahead I saw a wooden dock sticking out. It was right before the city entrance, by river. So it would be perfect for me to get off there and not be seen. I also noticed no people, _ahh yea! _My log wasn't in the middle of the river, it was actually on the same side of the dock. The dock shot out, maybe, 30ft. _rather big for a dock_.

So I decided to maybe give my log a push in the direction of the dock. I dipped into the river behind my log, so that I could swim and steer the log to the dock. It was such HARD work! The current was sooo strong! But I had to do it! And if I was even a second late, I'd miss the dock. With all my might I swam, and swam, and swam. It was the HARDEST thing EVER! I made it though! _Just barely. _But right before I was there, a man walked out of the little stone cottage that was nearby it. I hid behind my log and peeked up to see if he was coming to the dock...and sure thing...he was. _CRAP! WHAT NOW! You know what; I have been though hell and back just now! I almost died twice and all this other crazy stuff in a matter of a couple hours! I can do this little thing! _I was so sick and tired of all of these stupid people getting in my way! A part of me wanted soooo bad just to run up the dock and CLOBBER that man! I had pure hatred for him. I just wanted to punch him out cold!_ But wait! What am saying? That'd be soo stupid! I can't punch him! He'd win! I mean yea he's an olderish man, but that's mean. I don't even know the guy. The smart thing would be to hide out under the dock and climb up and run away when he's not looking._ But my other part said back _NO YOU IDIOT! He'd catch you! The ONLY way to get away and not have him say anything would be to just lay my knuckles upside his head soooo hard he goes unconscious. Then I'd get away faster that anything! He'd never know. And by the time he told anybody I'd be 2,000,000 miles away! _I tried to think._ Don't think! That's what idiots do. Just do it! You're running out of time and he is a bozo getting in your way! Just get rid of him and be done!_

My log stopped at the dock and the man stooped over.

"hmmm that's strange. What is that doing here?" but I had enough! Before I could stop and think I attacked. I jumped from the log and landed on the dock. With all my might I slammed my fist straight between the eyes. I did it so fast he couldn't even scream! _ha the wimp!_ He fell to the ground with sooo much force he made an indent in the ground. I looked around for anyone who might have seen that, and of course no one. Out of no where I growled and crouched down. I ran straight into the forest gracefully dodging trees and just missing branches. _YA WHAT NOW EL STUPIDO! YA WHO'S TOP DOG NOW! SHOW YOU NEXT TIME DON'T MESS WITH ME! _I stopped.

_WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH ME? Where'd that come from? I just punched someone I don't know and...Did I growl? _I felt like something else took over, like a more animalistic being. Like...I don't know_ wow. Why did I just do that? It was like an instinct! All of a sudden I was just...rage. A fire just blew up in me. I just went total animal. _I looked around. I heard a scream behind me._ ohh no!_ I turned around and ran back to the man. I stopped right before the trees ended. Very quickly, I climbed into a tree so that I couldn't be seen. A woman was running to him. With each step she took she yelled "Robert". When she got no response she said it again, and again, getting faster with each time and her pace grew faster and faster until she was flat out running to him. It looked like she just came out of the same house. Then her left hand said it all. _Wife._

She kneeled down beside him and grabbed his hand. "Robert" she kept saying. It gradually turned into a yell. _Ohh gosh! What did I do! Look at the indent around him._ I was sickened by the aftermath I caused. Me just wanting to get off the river suddenly turned me into almost..._wait did I?...kill him_. I breathed in suddenly. I started shaking. _no...no...NO...NOOO THAT CAN'T BE IT! I didn't just do that. No it wasn't me! Well it was...but it wasn't...but...IDK!_ I looked back down on that poor old woman. She was WEEPING at that point. She bent over her husband to check for a pulse. However I knew, I could hear it...the sound of nothing. It was weird how I could hear the teeniest sound, but I guess everyone can. She sat straight up. Nothing. Almost imminently her face, so full of grief and pain, turned to absolute rage. She stood straight up and shouted on the top of her lungs:

"I will get you son-of-a-gun! Just you wait. c'est impoosible for you to escape. I'll get you my pretty!" _if I'm not mistaken, was that accent French? _But no time to think now because she was running like a mad lady straight into the forest. _Crap! Gotta go!_ And I leapt down with ease and ran. For some odd reason I was a tad faster than her, and quieter too. She was screaming and hollering, it's lucky that no one was around to hear us. I wove in and around trees so that she couldn't see who I was and eventually she slowed down _well how far can an old lady run anyway?_ But I couldn't stop. I HAD to keep going. I had to go SOMEWHERE. My stomach gave a huge growl. _And I've worked up an appetite._ I could use some food, and water, and a nice bed. _Well there is a HUGE city right there to take advantage from._ So I changed direction and went head on to the city.


	2. Ch2 Authors Note

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

**So I am going to try and speed this book up a little, take out some of the useless info. I originally wanted to go into detail with her background, but everyone is anxious to get to where harry potter comes in so here is the sum of her life and I will post my new chapter ASAP**

**After she killed the man she went into the town and found out she was in Paris, France. The scene from the first Borne film happens and she is sleeping on a bench and 2 cops come up to her demanding 2 see her passport. During this scene she discovers her ability to speak with different accents (southern) and finds out that she has a knack for self-defense.**

**She later walks around and winds up in a bar where she meets Esme, a gypsy. In my book gypsies are performers who are mutants, that's why the government hates them. Frollo also makes an appearance (Hunchback plotline, sort of) and realizes that the main character is the same one who beat up the cops last night from the report. He sends the guards after her and Esme, who has several more gypsies with her. **

**The main character runs away, beats up some guards, and hotwires a motorcycle to get away. Just before she can, she gets shot in the back and blackouts.**

**She wakes up and is in the underground gypsy headquarters. She is explained that she miraculously healed and realizes she is a mutant. She is sworn into the gypsy group and Esme is chosen to be her 'parent' and shows her the ropes to being a gypsy. Esme and her become close friends and she takes up the name Esmeralda (like the movie, the main character is just like Esmeralda.) then Frollo captures Esme and burns her at the stake for being a mutant and having connections with magic (her parents where wizards and she shows some dark spells to Esmeralda that are not know to the HP world, will come up later) Esmeralda fails to recue Esme and she is burned. Esmeralda barely escapes alive and dives into the water and escapes on a huge ****barge.**

**Frollo swears that one day he WILL get her…..bum bum BUMMMMM muahahahah!**

**So she hops around and travels to Italy and Spain. In Italy she was a gypsy but in Spain she got tired of it and lived an alternate life (she also seriously dated Voldemort in Spain when he was a teen but she had to leave when Frollo showed up to capture it again. This left a huge hole in the hearts of both Esmeralda, aka Sofia when she was in Spain, and voldy)(that was all a little before he became bad.) she had to lave suddenly and wound up in NYC where she lived in a crappy orphanage and pretended to be 16. Annie was her 'little sister' in the orphanage and she helped Annie with everything, they really loved each other. Esmeralda's new name was Ashley and she dressed different, dyed her hair and grew it out, and applied different makeup so that Frollo may never find her again. She fell in love with a guy named matt and they were happy together.**

**She worked 2 jobs, paper girl and a singer/dance at a house of blues type of place. She really ate because both paid her very crappy and she is very thin. **

**After 2yrs matt proposed to her! He sang her "hey, there Delilah" (except insert Ashley and not Delilah) she accepted and they were so happy! The next day, matt picked her up for a motorcycle ride, half way through the ride he realized the brakes went out and he couldn't stop. He begged Ash to put on the helmet (she never told him that she was like wolverine and was a mutant). They sped through a busy intersection, and not being able to stop, ran into a truck. Matt died from it and Ash wound up in the hospital, although she healed.**

**She went back home to talk with her adult figure, Robert, what had happened. She confided everything in him and he like to think of him as her grandpa. She got to his house and found him dead on the couch with blood everywhere. A note on the table was from Frollo and the Voltori (or however you spell the vampire group's name from twilight) telling her that they were after her and knew where she was. They had teamed up to both get back at Ash. She never knew why those vampires were out to get her but they have had sticky situations with them chasing her out of Italy, her other boyfriend helped chase her out too and they hate each other because Ash found him cheating on her. She knows it has something to do with her unknown past, but they will not tell her, it's too much fun **

**So, her boss from work finally showed her his nice side and bought her an airplane ticket to England to start over. He has a friend in London who was happy to hire her on as a dancer. This is where I will begin. Will Harry and gang help her sort out her past? Or will Frollo and Voltori finally catch her? What do vampires want with her? What will Voldy say to Ash when he sees her? ALL QUESTIONS TOO BE AWNSERED!**

**p.s. it may take some time because I cant get on the computer much**

** REVIEW!**


	3. Ch3 Train Station

The plane pitched and rolled slightly as I sat reading my magazine. I could honestly care less about the words and pictures on the page that were in front of me, I didn't even know what I was reading. I could honestly care less. My mind was, I hate to say it, still in shock. My eyes might have been unfocused on the page but my mind was repeating the events that just happened. _Robert on the floor, all the blood, Matt on his bike_….

"Would you like a soda, Miss?" I jerked my head and jumped slightly at the suddenness of her voice. The flight attendant wore her kind smile and gripped the metal cart waiting for me to order some beverage.

"Ohh," I said, snapping back into reality. I looked away from her and stared out the window of the plane. I couldn't even think of food at the moment. My stomach was doing summersaults just thinking about the bubbly liquid. "No." I spoke to the window. I couldn't bring myself to look at her, or anyone else for that matter. I crossed my arms over my abdomen and closed my eyes, deeply exhaling. Sadness and loss was just overwhelming me so much that I was happy to be leaving for England. _I still couldn't believe that I let the two men in my life die and I did absolutely nothing._

"Well if you are that sick, Miss, a Sprite would cheer that tummy right up." She bent down and retrieved an aluminum can. Setting it on the top of her cart she spoke to me, "I'll put this on the house, seeing how sick you are." I was about to give her a look that would question her sanity_, I am not sick you half-twit,_ but then I noticed my posture. I was sitting in the seat with my knees propped up on the seat in front of me. I also looked at my arms that were clutching my stomach trying to support me. I would also bet that I was as pale as a ghost, _no duh she thinks I'm sick, just look at me. I had better cut out my pity party before others take notice too._ People can never feel bad for me; I hate it when they do. Everyone around me has so little life to live. It's criminal of me to steal even one second away because of my problems. "Here." She handed me a plastic cup filled with ice and Sprite. "Also, if you get overheated you can turn the knob and open the fan." Her perfectly painted creamy pink fingernails pointed above my head. I followed her with my eyes and noticed a tiny grey tube, next to the switch for the light. Being my first time flying, I did not know how to work this 'fan'. Ever so carful, as to not break it, I unsurely twisted the opening of the hole and a nice, cold breeze of air hit me. _Ahhh much better._

"Thanks." I said to her and leaned back into my itchy, grey seat. I took a small sip of my pop and it ran cold down my throat. _I didn't realize how thirsty I actually was_.

"Yea, well," she said combing her fingers through her golden bangs, fluffing them a bit, "It's my job." She said unenthusiastically as a man rudely shouted 'lady, over here!' from the back of the plane. I gave her an empathetic smile and nodded my head 'thanks' again. Her nude lips pulled into a grin, although her hazel eyes still looked very tired. She gripped the cart with her very delicate hands and walked toward the man who called her a second time. I shook my head and resumed my former position, knees on the seat in front of me, hands fingering over my magazine, eyes reading over the words, brain drifting off into la la land.

I gasped loudly as I felt a strong hand grab my shoulder and shake it. My eyes shot open as I stared wildly at me attacker.

"We're going." I looked up at the owner of the voice speaking to me and the hand that grabbed me. I recognized him as the man who was seated to the right of me for the flight. He was standing in the isle, one hand was backing away from my shoulder while the other one was clutching a leather briefcase. A yawn slowly worked its way out of my lips as my hands snaked above my head stretching.

"Thanks." I smiled to him. He just glanced at his watched, groaned, and waited impatiently behind a line of people in the isle too. I giggled at the man in such a hurry but I felt my brain going fuzzy again. My eyelids turned heavy, _I don't remember the last time I slept this good. Wait_, my eyes shot open, _did we land_? I quickly looked over my left shoulder and out the window noticing the airport outside. I swiftly collected all of my belongings, the IPod I found at the airport 'lost and found' and my magazine. After stuffing them into my black drawstring bag I jumped into the line of people waiting to get off the plane. Two hours, after getting lost, finding my bag, getting lost again, and getting confused by the strange accent, I drove off to the train station that would deliver me to London.

"Thank you!" I said to the driver and handed him the money for the ride. _Thank God that I saved most of my money for emergencies!_ I pocketed my change and headed up the old, stone steps to the train ticket both. After purchasing my ticket to London I checked my watch, _wow! I still have a good two hours to waste_. I turned on my heel and walked past giant groups of tourist. I climbed back down the steps, returning back outside, and looked up and down the street. Little shops and boutiques lined the cobbled road and traffic was heavy through here! British cars and buses were going about their way and people were chaotically crossing the roads and disappearing into shops. I couldn't help but smile, this place had a homey feeling, so with a deep breath, I gave my tan suitcase a squeeze and headed off down the road. All kinds of stores were selling their goods to us, from pets, to clothes, to make-up, to food…_wait_. I sniffed and my eyes automatically rolled back into my head. _Ahhh_, I smelled the delicious aroma off…_cinnamon…icing…bread…and… ewww coffee_. I made a face. _I never did like coffee_. I went to walk on down the road, but the scents danced around my nose, just enticing me to take a bite. I patted my hand on the front pocket of my old skinny jeans feeling my money. _Well, what the hey! I can treat myself a little_. I pulled my soft lips into a grin and stepped of the curb with my worn down tan fake Uggs. Quickly crossing the hectic road I walked into the small corner café that was causing me the wonderful sensation.

Shortly later my chipped nailed fingers held the most amazingly delectable cinnamon bun ever. My brown eyes closed as I took another small bite of the goodness, trying to save it for all eternity. I was in a very good mood. I started to walk with a new spring in my step down the road, causing my long brown curls to bounce down my back. My stomach growled as I took another bite, begging for me to satisfy my never ending hunger. I just never could afford the food to put some fat on my body. I eyed my small, delicate looking wrists with a small frown as my bones were popping out. I just rolled my eyes as usual, _don't feel sorry for yourself_, and I continued down the road.

Something suddenly reflected to sun into my eyes. _Ahhh!_ I mentally yelped as I almost dropped my bun. I blinked a few times and looked at the cause for the spots now filling my vision. There was a full-length mirror propped up by the door of a small cheery looking shop. I read the letters written in yellow paint on the mirror. On the top it read, "Bored with yourself…" I felt my eyebrows come together in confusion and I read the bottom half, "Then change your look with specialty wigs and makeup!" _hmmm_ I thought to myself as I eyed myself in the mirror. I could see my own face twisting into a sly smirk as I thought of it. I have always had to change my appearance. _This is perfect! I have to make sure neither Frollo nor the Volturi finds me!_ I have always loved diving into a different personality. So I quickly walked inside.

"Shoot, I got to get to my train!" I peered down at my watch, pretending that I was running late, when in reality I still had a while. I started to fidget, hoping that she would get the picture that I had to go.

"Oh!" she chuckled in response to me, "You Americans and always being in a hurry. You know that kind of reminds me of when I was a lass I met this one girl and she…"

"Ok!" I interrupted, quickly grabbing my change. I couldn't stand to hear _another_ one of her rants! "Thank you so much for your help!" A generous smile appeared on my face as I gathered my new plastic store bag. The stout woman crossed her arms and gave me a skeptical glance. "I love the wig." I sincerely spoke to her, running my fingers through my new hair. I just hoped she wouldn't find my rude, because she really was a great help! Thank God she smiled at me and nodded. I gave a sigh of relief and waved adieu as I walked out of the store.

I headed back towards the train station as the wind blew my new hair all around me. Nothing could wipe off the massive grin that graced my face. It was the new me, my new identity. I sent a quick prayer to God hoping that this new character I would play would work. _I can't afford to get caught again_. I brushed back some hair that was getting caught in my eyes. It felt exactly like real hair! I remembered the lady telling me that I could style and brush it just like real hair. Straitening or curling it, blow drying and brushing, moose and hairspray, it was all safe. This will work. However, she really did stress about never getting this wet. Something about the glue messing up…or I don't know, nor did I really care. I fluffed up long, side bangs a little with my fingers leading them over to the left side of my face. My golden hair fell just over my eye and landed below my cheekbone. _Yea I could get used to this_. The blond strands fell just above my shoulders and curled inward at the ends.

"Oh precious, you look simply precious!" I remembered the store lady complementing my wig when I first put it on. Her cute British accent replayed in my ears as I glanced at my reflection in a store window. Suddenly, it felt like a rock just collided into me. An 'umph' slipped out of my mouth as my breath escaped me for a minuet. I glanced up and found out it wasn't a rock, but a very tall man. He looked at my wildly, not expecting to get run into. I could feel the heat start to rise onto my cheeks as my cheeks tried to blush. _No, stop over reacting_. I fought back my blush.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry." I quickly apologized as I took a step back and looked at him to make sure he was ok. He readjusted the front of his coat and smoothed out some of the wrinkles I caused on it.

"No, your fine." He whipped at me, kind of harshly. I could tell he didn't want to be bothered.

"Ok, sir, but I really am sorry." And that was the truth. I felt so bad for not watching out for him.

"No, your fine." The words from his mouth lashed out at me and he flicked his hand toward me, trying to summon me away. I got the message and simply nodded my head to him. I didn't want to prolong the embarrassing situation any longer then need be. He nodded his bright red head back at me and turned back to two cars parked on the road. Turning on my heel, I realized that the train station was behind me_, wow I walk far. That was really quick_. Holy crap! I looked at my watch. I had 20 minuets before my train would come. I walked back up the same stone steps as before, up to my train. When I got up the steps I took a quick glance at the man I ran into. He was holding one of the car doors open as about maybe five people were hopping out. The same number of people was getting out of the car behind them, except a man in some sort of uniform was holding the door open. You know those circus clowns that unload 12 people out of a two seater car; well that was what I was looking at. Those cars looked to seat two, maybe three, however five was pushing it! The cars were a dark green color, not a usual color for a car. _Hmmm_. I felt my instincts start to work inside my mind. _These people aren't normal_. The other male in the uniform that almost matched the car color was unloading suitcases and…_a bird_? I widened my eyes. _Wait, that can't be an owl_? _Who are these people, cause last time I checked Brits don't keep owls as pets_. I looked around me. The stationed suddenly looked busier to me. People were hastily getting on and off trains. _Can't these people see the owl in front of them! Its like a man-eating gorilla could be hanging on the ceiling, and none of these people would notice_. I looked back to the strange group and their cars started to pull out onto the road, _on the wrong side_, I could feel my American self joke. _They are going to have fun getting though that traffic if front of them_.

And they did! A traffic light ahead of them turned red, all of the cars in front of the green ones stopped, but they _kept going_. I could feel my mouth open and hit the floor as I saw the green cars actually going through the other cars! None of the innocent drivers detected two ugly green cars were traveling through them! My face was shocked with awe, but everyone around me continued to walk, totally unaware of the…well magic that just happened.

The cars disappeared down the road and my attention snapped back onto the group. Most of them I could tell were related, they were insanely ginger tall. There were a few misfits that I could see. A boy with midnight black hair and a girl that I could just tell was a nerd. They all had one of the metal trolley carts and were making their way up the steps. _Crap, well I look like a weirdo just staring at them as they are walking up._ I checked my watch. _Crap! My train_! I had 10 minuets. I looked up at them one last time; I could just feel in my gut that something was not right about them, nothing dark or sinister, _but something_…._off_. I made my way with my suitcase and my bag containing different bottles of hair product for my wig and some new eyeliner and lipstick I got at the wig store. I was thinking of going with a more subtle, natural look…_but I don't know… things might change_. Shrugging my shoulders, I weaved my way around the crowds of people and made my way to….platform 9 at the Kings Cross. When I arrived to the platform labeled '9' I sat on a bench facing the tracks and waited for the train.

It only took two more minuets for ne to get mixed up again with…_those_ people. I just couldn't help but stare at them as they all gathered around the oldest man in the group. They stopped diagonal of my bench, in between platforms 9 and 10. _Oh gosh, I hope they don't get on 9, please don't get on my train._ I couldn't tell which one they were going to go on and it was driving me crazy. I looked back down at the floor and closed my eyes, _what are you getting so worked up about? You're being overly dramatic!_

_But I have this feeling…_

_A feeling? Haven't you ruled out trusting your 'feelings'? Just move on!_

_But I want to know where they are going!_

_Why do you care? Just get on your train and head to your new life that you were lucky to receive from your NYC boss!_

_But there car WENT THROUGH OTHER CARS!_

_So…maybe they are mutants too? Ever think of that one. Maybe they are just like you._

I stared down at my hands and rubbed my thumb over my knuckles. It's been a while since I ever had to use my adimantium claws. I could just feel them trying to poke out passed my skin, to escape their bodily cage…_cage, that is what you have become. A caged beast! Why do you keep living fake lives? It's no use to you! You always just have to pick up and move anyway! Think of all of the people who have died because of you! MATT, ROBERT! Who's next? Just live on your own, live by your own rules, be the animal you are._

I heard the group start to speak so I quickly jerked my head up to look.

"Right then," the head of the group spoke to them and he looked around. I knew that look, having seeing it many times before. _The look a man gives when he doesn't want to be watched_. I looked down at the floor when I saw his eyes glance over around me. Obviously he thought he was safe because he continued talking. _Haha they clearly don't know about mutants_. I keenly listened into the conversation. "Let's do this in pairs, as there are so many of us. I'll go first with Harry." The adult ginger grabbed a cart carrying luggage and walked with the black-haired boy. _I am assuming his name is Harry?_ Anyway, I watched him closely as train 10 started to pull into the station. A flock of people swiftly crowded around the train trying to pile their way in. they got in my way and when I blinked, the two were gone. _Gone_? The rest of the group was still there but…the others _disappeared_.

"Alright, now how about Percy and Ginny?" the other adult of the group spoke up. She looked like an incredibly sweet woman, clearly the motherly type. She had red hair, like most of the others, and was a pushing a much younger girl up to another older looking boy. They looked like siblings; they had very much the same features. Percy, the older one, grabbed another cart of luggage and walked to the same stone pillar that the others had too. The young girl, Ginny, walked very excitedly behind him. _Where did they come up with these names? Percy and Ginny_? Percy gripped the cart a little harder and after winking at his sister they both shifted their weight and leaned onto the wall. Then they melted through!

I stared again as I saw them actually disappear INTO THE WALL! I kept my eyes on that spot, now empty. _Who are these people? First the cars and now THEM_?

The same event happened until the entire group was gone. I was just in total wonder. They vanished into the wall. I slowly got up and fearfully walked over to the same pillar. It looked solid enough. I went to reach out and touch it. My hand froze however when I saw train 9, my train, suddenly stop in front of platform 9. _There's my train_. I eyed the wall again, well it couldn't hurt. I slowly reached my hand out to it and it too went through the wall. I was, again for the fourth time today, in total shock! MY HAND WAS IN A WALL! I pulled it back out and looked at it, it was still normal. I looked back at my train. The people were almost done getting on and the whistle blew signaling that it's ready to move. _Train or wall. Future or nothing. Knowing where I am going or mysterious adventure_. I held onto my brown suitcase a little tighter exhaled a breath that I didn't know that I was holding. I looked again at the train. It was slowly starting to move. I could hop on now, go to London and live my life. But what about finding out whom these people are? I inhaled a deep breath and slowly walked into the wall.


End file.
